


Target Practice

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Baekhyun pursues Chanyeol, while Chanyeol helps him live.





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [shawol201 (LJ)](https://shawol201.livejournal.com/) // [shawol201 (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/234560)  
> PROMPT #: 267  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Please enjoy! :)

The smell of alcohol and sex radiates through the house and hits Chanyeol’s nose right when he steps in. Clenching a fist, he forces himself not to gag and scans the crowded Halloween House Party. It’s a typical college party, too many red plastic cups half-filled with some cheap beer scattered on the stairs, the tables, and the floor. Screaming girls and over confident, drunk guys grinding up against each other, making out, or doing both in a closed room somewhere upstairs.

 

No matter how many times he tried to convince Minseok to stay back at their apartment, the shorter man had dragged him along, eyes sparkling as he mentioned that it was “Chen’s party”. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the thought, watching with slight interest as Minseok besides him immediately spots Chen and his face is suddenly glowing.

 

“Jondgae, hey!!” Minseok shouts. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow because _first name basis already?_

 

With a small pat on Chanyeol’s shoulder, Minseok is off to his crush, leaving Chanyeol in this mess of a party. The tall man sighs, yawning and making his way up the stairs. He opens a random door, immediately recoiling as he sees a couple kissing passionately on the mattress. Slamming the door shut he opens the one next to it and sighs in relief when it’s empty.

 

Walking into the room, he locks the door and plops down on the bed, ready to take a nap. He knows Chen pretty well so he doesn’t think the boy would mind if he slept over, away from the crowd, away from the stench, away from the...

 

 _Oh_ , he’s already asleep.

 

 

 

There’s a loud screeching of something against the marbled floor that jerks Chanyeol out of his slumber. His eyes snap open and he groans at the light of the room hitting his pupils. Blinking, the tall college student readjusts his blurry vision, only to find the bench in front of him seemingly moving on it’s own, legs scratching the floor in a dreadful manner.

 

“W-What the hell?!”

 

Chanyeol must be hallucinating. There was no way the bench was moving, it was an inanimate object, unless...something was pushing it - but no one was there?!

 

“Stop that!”

 

The bench immediately stops moving at Chanyeol’s outburst and Chanyeol feels his heart drop in his chest. The lightbulb illuminating the room flashes and with a sharp screech, the room is pitch black. There’s a distinct sound of shuffling in the room, getting closer and closer to where Chanyeol lies on the bed.

 

The shuffling grows quicker as it travels and Chanyeol’s frozen, mouth open in a silent scream.

 

Suddenly, there’s a pressure next to him and the mattress is pushed down. Chanyeol begins to move away when there’s something cold wrapping around his forearms.

 

“Holy fucking mother of god--”

 

“Boo.”

 

And as if appearing from thin air, a pair of sparkling blue eyes stare at his own.

 

Chanyeol lets out a shrill scream at the sight, and a cold hand clasps over his mouth. The light flickers on again and Chanyeol almost pees himself when he notices the boy sitting next to him.

 

He has small button nose which is slightly red, fair skin dotted with light brown freckles, and thin lips. Soft rouge hair that looks like it’s made out of clouds and long, slender fingers that press against Chanyeol’s lips. The boy is wearing an oversized light blue sweatshirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans which reveal his full thighs and wide hips.

 

  _Holy shit._

“You’re acting as if you’ve never seen a ghost before.” the boy giggles, and Chanyeol swears his voice sounds like a _dream_.

 

“G-G-Ghost?!” Chanyeol sits up and the boy’s hand falls from his mouth. His heart thrums wildly in his chest and he puts a hand on it, willing for it to calm down.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Byun Baekhyun - a wandering ghost who has currently found my next target to haunt for the holiday season.” Baekhyun smirks, eyes travelling over Chanyeol’s frame. The tall student can’t help but shiver.

 

The clock suddenly chimes twelve and Chanyeol jumps again, almost choking, hand on his heart. Baekhyun gives him a mocking laugh, staring at the other with amused eyes. Chanyeol finally looks back at Baekhyun, finger shakily pushing his button nose. His skin is cold.

 

“You’re solid.”

 

The smaller looks at him quizzically. “Is that a compliment?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, taking a deep breath.

 

“I-I mean like you’re not transparent! I thought ghosts were transparent or some shit. You can’t be a ghost, ghosts aren’t even real.”

 

Baekhyun looks mildly offended and with a sigh, he hauls himself up and onto Chanyeol’s lap. His thighs straddle Chanyeol’s hips and the taller can’t help but gulp, eyes flitting down to them.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me into believing you’re a ghost or something?” Chanyeol is talking with his dick, and he knows it.

 

“Look--”

 

“I mean, I get that it’s Halloween and all, but you can’t blackmail a man into believing that your ghost costume is real!”

 

“Are you dumb? I just appeared in front of your eyes, and what, you think I’m wearing a Halloween costume?! Like honestly...”

 

“Who knows what modern technology can do nowadays.” Chanyeol tries, but he knows he’s losing the argument. Baekhyun’s right, there was no way anyone could just appear out of thin air.

 

“If you really don’t believe me, I guess I’ll just have to show you”

 

“U-Um...”

 

“I’m on top of you, right? So you should feel my weight, but you obviously can’t.”  


At this, Chanyeol’s mind finally clicks as to why Baekhyun is on top of him. His hands reach out, gently holding Baekhyun’s hips and trying to lift him up. It’s extremely easy, and Chanyeol doesn’t have to put any effort into it because Baekhyun is practically _weightless_.

 

“See? Now tell me I’m not a ghost.”

 

“But ghosts aren’t real!! And you’re not transparent!” Chanyeol blurts, putting the boy back down on his lap but keep his hands on his waist. Baekhyun snarls.

 

“I can’t believe I actually thought you were cute!”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “W-Wait what?”

 

The door bangs open and the pair’s eyes widen as Chen walks in, Minseok latched onto his arm.

  
“Well _hello_ there, Chanyeol...”

 

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol confusedly and the taller looks at their compromising position.

 

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” the taller unceremoniously pushes Baekhyun off of him, the action not taking much effort.

 

Chen clears his throat, wiggling his eyebrows and making Chanyeol feel uncomfortable.

 

“I was just about to tell you and Minseok to leave since the party was over but...I guess that can wait?”

 

Chanyeol scrambles off the bed, brushing off his clothes.

 

“No, let’s go!”

 

Chanyeol moves to scurry out of the room but Baekhyun holds on to the sleeve of his shirt, pulling the taller back.

 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol finds his breath stuck in his throat as he sees Baekhyun’s lips form a small pout.

 

“Home. I’m going home.” the taller attempts to tug himself away but Baekhyun grabs onto his forearm.

 

“Take me with you. Please?” the shorter’s voice comes out as a sad rasp.

 

Chanyeol finds himself getting all too caught up in the pitiful droop of Baekhyun’s eyes and the ghost’s quivering lips. He stares for a second before Chen pulls him out of his thoughts.

 

“Take him home, he looks like he needs company for the night.” Chen comments offhandedly and Chanyeol can’t seem to resist the look on Baekhyun’s face.

 

With a defeated sigh he takes the smaller cold hand in his own and walks out the door.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun settles into the backseat of Chanyeol’s car, humming to himself happily as the taller boy starts up the ignition. A drunk out of his mind Minseok sits in the passenger seat, mumbling under his breath and looking out the window with a dreamy smile on his face.

 

“I was killed by one of these when I was 23 years old.” Baekhyun refers to the car in an all too cheerful manner and Chanyeol almost slams the brakes in surprise.

 

“Are you serious?!”

 

“Yeah, I was crossing the road and apparently some idiot didn’t see the pedestrian sign and _boom!_ I was dead.”

 

Chanyeol blinks.”I’m sorry?” he apologizes awkwardly, eyes flitting to the back mirror and catching Baekhyun’s gaze.

 

“It’s not your fault, but if you want to say sorry then fine, apology accepted.”

 

Chanyeol laughs quietly, shaking his head and focusing back on the road.

 

“How long have you been, you know, a ghost for?”

 

“About three years? Not very long.”

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Chanyeol finds it ridiculous that he’s even having this conversation.

 

“And why are you back from the dead? Why are you haunting people?”

 

“It’s simple - I was given another chance to live. As cheesy as it sounds, if I find my soulmate and they fall in love with me and give me a kiss, I get another chance to live.”

 

“Soulmate? Those are real?”

 

Baekhyun scoffs. “Of course they are, dumbo. So I’ve been going around and hitchhiking with other people all in hopes of finding the one.”

 

“So other people know you exist?”

 

“Well, I sort of...get to erase their memories of me if we kiss and nothing happens.”

 

“So let me get this straight, your job is to make people kiss you and then see if it works?”

 

“You make it sound like I’m some sort of slut, Chanyeol.”

 

“Well, you’re describing yourself as one. I’m just commenting.” Chanyeol argues back.

 

“It’s actually harder than it seems, you know? It’s not like I don’t feel anything either, I’ve had so many crushes and it’s hard to say goodbye when you like them. But don’t worry, I’m not targeting you.”

 

Chanyeol furrows an eyebrow, for some reason disappointed. “Then who are you targetting?”

 

“Your friend. It seems like he might be the one.”

 

Baekhyun points to Minseok.

 

Chanyeol gulps.

 

 

 

 

“Why are you sleeping with me?!” Chanyeol whines as Baekhyun plops in his bed that night, already in one of Chanyeol’s huge t-shirts and sweatpants.

 

“It’s not like I fancy sleeping with a giant with huge ass ears either!”

 

Chanyeol glares at him. “Go sleep with Minseok, he’s the one you have to seduce anyways!”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, giving him an incredulous look.

 

“I have to take it _slow_ , Chanyeol. I’m sure you wouldn’t understand, you sorta seem like an idiot--”

 

“Shut up.” Chanyeol groans, expertly lifting off his t-shirt and throwing somewhere on the floor. Baekhyun splutters, confused.

 

“I feel warm during the night.”

 

“It’s practically November!” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes as Chanyeol dives next to him on the bed. Baekhyun smells like cotton sheets and fresh lavender, and the tall college student closes his eyes in a strange satisfaction.

 

“You’re sleeping already?” Baekhyun whines and Chanyeol opens his eyes to see the ghost pouting.

 

“It’s almost one in the morning. I have class tomorrow. So does Minseok.”

 

Baekhyun huffs, sliding down further into the sheets until Chanyeol can only see the top of his red hair sticking out. It’s unbearably cute and Chanyeol resists the urge to squeeze the hell out of the petite ghost.

 

“Baekhyun, I have to tell you something about Minseok.”

 

Baekhyun hums underneath the sheets.

 

“He’s irrevocably in love with Chen. You know the cat like guy who convinced me to take you along?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs, glancing up at Chanyeol.

 

“Eh, if I try I can make a guy fall for me in a heartbeat.”

 

Chanyeol is rendered speechless, and he just stares at Baekhyun before sighing, closing his eyes and drifting into a restful sleep.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol presses into the cold being next to him, sighing in relief as the heat from his body begins to fade away. The morning sun is beating on him heavily through his window and he groans, pulling closer to the icepack.

 

The icepack shifts slightly and that’s when Chanyeol realizes it’s not an ice-pack, but a _body_.

 

The brunette immediately opens his eyes to find a vaguely familiar lock of red hair snuggled into his bare chest. There’s a cold nose that presses onto his skin, and he can feel the soft caress of Baekhyun’s eyelashes on his body. Chanyeol doesn’t know whether to wake up the ghost or not, because he’s sleeping with a tiny smile on his lips.

 

It’s a nice contrast, to wake up to someone by his side for once. It’s been years since Chanyeol has had a relationship, or just someone who would even share a bed with him. Before he even realizes it, his long fingers brush away the tangled hair from Baekhyun’s forehead. He can see the slight movement of Baekhyun’s eyes from underneath his eyelids.

 

The taller finally jerks out of his trance when his alarm blares and Baekhyun whines in his sleep as Chanyeol moves away to turn off the noise.

 

“Baekhyun.” he says, voice still raspy yet soft.

 

Baekhyun mumbles and pries open his eyes, groaning when the bright sunlight hits his pupil.

 

“Let go of me...I have to get ready.” Chanyeol attempts to pull Baekhyun’s arms off of him. The ghost seems to realize the position they are in only then and shrieks, scrambling away with a blush painted on his cheeks.

 

“S-Sorry...idiot.”

 

Chanyeol blinks in shock. “Did you just call me an idiot? When _you_ were clinging to me like a koala?”

 

“Ew, why would I ever do that? Stop dreaming, Park.” Baekhyun says, albeit quite shyly.

 

“Well, I have to get ready. I’m sure Minseok is already awake so...you should go talk to him?”

 

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows for a second and then nods, pushing off of the bed. Chanyeol turns around, stripping himself of his sweatpants and doesn’t register Baekhyun pausing in his step, ears turning an alarming shade of red.

 

“U-Um, where’s the bathroom?”

 

“You have to pee? I thought ghosts didn’t eat--” Chanyeol turns around and Baekhyun yelps, covering his eyes.

 

“Just tell me where the bathroom is! I have to brush my teeth, dumbo!”

 

“Right down the hallway.” Chanyeol chuckles, watching as Baekhyun nods and scurries out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Outside, Baekhyun has to press a palm to his heart to calm it down. It had been a while since he’d felt this way around a target.

 

 _Okay_ , so maybe he lied to Chanyeol about his target being Minseok. Baekhyun had his eyes on Chanyeol from the start, ever since he noticed him leaving Chen’s party to go slumber on the bed. The taller boy intrigued him, he was different. But he couldn’t let Chanyeol know about his target, Chanyeol had to fall in love with him naturally.

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun walks over to the bathroom, only to smell a stench wafting from inside. He immediately opens the door to find Minseok with his head near the toilet bowl, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“Ohmygod, are you okay?!”

 

Baekhyun kneels down and Minseok sniffs pitifully, lurching forward and throwing up once more into the toilet bowl. Baekhyun rubs his back, shushing his sobs.

 

“Who a-are you?” Minseok says, wiping his tears slightly.

 

“Questions later, first just vomit everything out.”

 

Minseok nods, catching his breath before vomiting more and Baekhyun frowns at the smell. The door opens and Baekhyun looks up, heart skipping a beat as Chanyeol stands there, a towel hanging low on his lips.

 

“He probably just drank too much last night.” Baekhyun explains.

 

Chanyeol sighs. “I’ll make him some tea.”

 

The brunette walks away and it seems as if Minseok is finally done vomiting.

 

Baekhyun helps him up, flushing the toilet as Minseok washes his face.

 

“So, tell me, who exactly are you?”

 

Minseok is about to walk out of the bathroom but Baekhyun quickly shuts it.

 

“Okay, look. My name is Byun Baekhyun, I’m a ghost who--”

 

“Wait--”

 

Baekhyun slaps his hand over Minseok’s mouth.

 

“I’m a ghost who got another chance to live if I find my true love and he falls for me and kisses me.”

 

Minseok mumbles something into Baekhyun’s hand. The ghost draws back.

 

“Wait then why are you in my house? Are you trying to make me fall in love with you? Well, for your information I’m already taken by another beautiful man named Kim Jongdae and I’d never fall for the likes of--”

 

“Are you really not doubting me being a ghost?”

 

Minseok blinks, shaking his head. “I mean, you’re as cold as ice, your eyes are this weird blue color, and when I grabbed onto your hand I could tell, you were practically weightless. I knew you were...weird?”

 

Baekhyun blinks, it’s his turn to be shocked. “Wow.”

 

“But tell me, are you trying to seduce me or something?”

 

“N-No. Actually, my target is your friend, Park Chanyeol. But I told him I was targeting you to make it less obvious? It just felt more natural that way.” Baekhyun explains.

 

Minseok suddenly gives him an evil smile, tapping a finger to his chin.

 

“I see...so basically you’re on some sort of Mission Impossible shit. This time, it’s to make Park Chanyeol fall for you. That giant hasn’t had a relationship for god knows how long. This sounds so exciting!!”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know whether that’s the right word for it, but before he can respond a harsh knock comes on the door.

 

“If you both are done fornicating, maybe you could come out and get some breakfast!” Chanyeol calls.

 

“We were not--”

 

Minseok shushes him. “Coming!” he yells back.

 

The human leans in to Baekhyun, lowering the volume of his voice.

 

“I know that tone of voice. Little Chanyeollie is probably feeling a teeny bit jealous right now.”

 

A smirk forms on Baekhyun’s lips. Minseok ruffles his hair, pulling open the door to find Chanyeol standing on the other side. He pushes past the brunette and walks out.

 

“What the hell was that, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol steps into the bathroom.

 

“Eh, I was just fooling around. He’s not in love with me...yet.”

 

Chanyeol looks hot when he’s angry, and Baekhyun inwardly smiles in victory.

 

“Well don’t fornicate when I’m home, it’s gross.”

 

“Roger.” Baekhyun gives him a mocking salute, pressing cold fingers into the taller’s chest and pushing him away, walking out of the bathroom.

 

He can hear the faint sound of Chanyeol sighing and the door closes, shower turning on.

 

 

 

 

 _How hard can it be to get Park Chanyeol’s attention?_ Well, apparently very hard.

 

Baekhyun crosses his arms as he lies on their shared bed, biting his lips in frustration. It’s been two days since he started his haunting, yet Chanyeol isn’t even paying him any attention. The student is busy, earplugs blasting with music as he’s engrossed in some psychology textbook. Minseok is still in the library, so Baekhyun can’t even make Chanyeol jealous by playing with him.

 

Baekhyun finally gets off of the bed, making his way over and sitting on Chanyeol’s desk. Chanyeol doesn’t even look up.

 

“I’m bored.” Baekhyun says, but the taller doesn’t pay him any attention.

 

With a growl, Baekhyun pulls the earplugs out of the boy’s earlobes and the human finally looks up, a scary glare in his eyes.

 

“What is it, Baekhyun? Can’t you see I’m studying?”

 

Baekhyun’s lips form a tiny pout, but inside he’s hurting much more than he lets on.

 

“I’m really bored Chanyeol. You’ve been studying for five hours already.”

 

“Can’t you just go to the club and fuck around with some people like always, instead of bothering me? I have finals next week, for goodness sake!”

 

Chanyeol immediately regrets the words coming from his mouth as the most heartbroken expression he’s ever seen flashes across Baekhyun’s face before the ghost’s face turns neutral again.

 

“T-That’s a good idea, actually. Why didn’t you tell me you were so intelligent before, Park?” Baekhyun hops off his perch on the desk. Chanyeol’s words get stuck in his throat.

 

The taller eyes him silently as he walks out of the room, returning in a minute with Minseok’s clothing in his hand.

 

“Do you mind? I’m changing.”

 

Chanyeol gulps, turning around but he can’t seem to focus on his textbook, not with the image of Baekhyun changing behind him.

 

“I’ll be leaving, see you later.” Baekhyun says softly, and begins to pad away, somehow hoping Chanyeol would call him back.

 

He’s halfway into opening the front door before he finally feels Chanyeol’s warm hand gripping his elbow, pulling him backwards.

 

“Hey, look I’m sorry. That was really mean of me. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Baekhyun almost lets out a smile at Chanyeol’s cute apologetic expression. “Damn right you shouldn’t have.”

 

“C-Can I make it up to you? We can go out somewhere if you’d like? I mean, as friends I’m not trying to hit on you or anything!”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t let the disappointment show. With a small smirk, he just grips onto Chanyeol’s forearm and pulls him out the door.

 

“Where are we going? I’m not even ready!”

 

“You don’t need to be.” Baekhyun leads them down the stairwell instead of the taking the elevator. He pulls them outside, into a small clearing at the back of the building.

 

The chilling air hits Chanyeol’s bones, but he doesn’t feel that cold because his body is naturally overheated anyways. A flake of snow falls on his cheek and melts, creating a makeshift tear that drips down his face.

 

“It’s snowing!” Baekhyun laughs, stealing a glance at Chanyeol only to find the taller is staring at him, eyes wide.

 

“What are you staring at, dumbo? Let’s play!”

 

Chanyeol splutters, only then realizing he was staring at the pretty image of the ghost boy smiling, his blue eyes almost glittering in the moonlight. He nods, trudging over to Baekhyun. Before he can even reach him, he feels a ball of wet snow hit his face and he shouts, tripping backwards.

 

“This is why I call you an idiot, Park!”  


Chanyeol growls playfully. “Oh, it’s on!”

 

Balling up snow in his hand, he aims it at Baekhyun but the ghost dodges it, giggling. Chanyeol lunges forward, trying to grab at the other but Baekhyun is too quick, finding time to throw another snowball at him.

 

“Can’t catch me?”

 

Chanyeol chases Baekhyun, almost slipping but catching himself in time. The smaller suddenly swings behind a tree, but Chanyeol can hear his loud laugh clearly resonating through the air. He picks up some snow and walks forward, holding his breath as his eyes dart around in search for Baekhyun.

 

“Gotcha!”

 

His eyesight is filled with white once more as snow gets thrown square in his face. Chanyeol doesn’t waste time however, immediately lurching forward and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, catching him. Baekhyun squeals as Chanyeol keeps him in place with his strong arms.

 

“I thought you said I couldn’t catch you.”

 

Baekhyun pitifully tries to wiggle out of his embrace, but Chanyeol uses no effort to push his weightless body against the bark of the tree, a victorious glint in his eyes.

 

“You lose. I win.”

 

“Says the one who got hit by a snowball three times.” Baekhyun spits back playfully, trying once more to pull Chanyeol’s hands off of him, only for his waist to be gripped tighter.

 

“Admit it, Byun.”

 

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows when Baekhyun’s fingers suddenly travel up the sleeve of his sweater and the ghost boy leans in slightly, eyes locked with his own. A cold hand falls on his nape and Baekhyun pulls him even closer until their noses are barely brushing. Chanyeol holds his breath as Baekhyun’s eyes travel down to his lips briefly, before contacting his own orbs once more.

 

“Baekhyun- _ah_!” Chanyeol grunts as Baekhyun suddenly pinches the skin of his stomach and he lets go of the ghost’s hips, recoiling. With a chuckle, Baekhyun scurries away and sticks out his tongue.

 

“Told you, you can’t catch me.”

 

Chanyeol is still a little dizzy from the distinct lavender scent that Baekhyun filled his nose with, but he finds the energy to glare at the smaller.

 

“Tell you what. I’ll race you upstairs, and the first one to our bed is the real winner.”

 

Baekhyun’s proposal sounds easy enough, Chanyeol in fact was an ex-track athlete, who had won his fair share of local and regional championships. But Baekhyun didn’t have to know that.

 

“Okay...ready, set, go!”

 

The pair set off, shoes crunching in the snow as they laugh breathlessly. They enter the apartment at the same time, and a guard is jerked out of his slumber at the ruckus. Chanyeol gains some more speed, racing up the stairs with Baekhyun a few steps below.

 

“Who’s the idiot now?!” Chanyeol says mockingly.

 

“Oh shut up, you just have really long legs!”

 

“Well, you were the one who challenged me in the first place!” Chanyeol sprints down their floor’s hallway, quickly typing in password for the flat and prying the door open. And then there’s Baekhyun at his side as they push at each other, trying to rush to the bedroom.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even realize when he elbows a flower vase off of the dinner table. He shrieks when the glass hits the ground and shatters into a pieces.

 

“Holy shit!” Chanyeol curses as Baekhyun trips over, hands being stabbed with little shards of glass.

 

“Owww..” Baekhyun sniffles, trying to push himself up but that only presses the glass deeper in his skin.

 

Chanyeol grabs his arm, pulling him up and into a loose embrace. Baekhyun finds himself immediately snuggling into Chanyeol’s warmth, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Baekhyun hums into Chanyeol’s sweater, smile hidden. He wasn’t a really clingy person generally, but this was Park Chanyeol, and Park Chanyeol was his _target_.

 

“It hurts.” he mumbles as Chanyeol leads him to the bathroom. He can’t help but gasp as the taller’s hands find themselves under his thighs and lift him up and onto the sink counter.

 

“I didn’t know ghosts could bleed. I thought you were dead.” Chanyeol says bluntly.

 

“I already told you, I’m the same as a human except I’m weightless and as cold as ice.”

 

Chanyeol nods, not saying a word as he pulls the first aid kit from the cabinet.

 

“Give me your hand.”

 

Baekhyun does as he’s told, biting his bottom lip shyly. Chanyeol doesn’t catch his expression, instead fishing out some pliers from the box.

 

“This is going to hurt a little.”

 

Baekhyun flinches when the first shard is taken out. Chanyeol blows on his skin softly as he pulls out the pieces of glass. The human is so gentle and Baekhyun almost feels like he’s the one falling in love, not the one seducing. But he realizes he was probably smitten the first time he saw Chanyeol, that’s the only reason he’s his target.

 

“I’m going to rub some disinfectant now. I’m not sure if ghosts get infected or not.”

 

Baekhyun gives a small laugh at his joke. Chanyeol glances up at him with a sheepish smile.

 

“Can I just, u-um, I’ll just...”

 

Chanyeol places warm palms on his legs and spreads them apart, making it more easy to slot in between them. Baekhyun doesn’t say a word but the tips of his ears shade pink.

 

At the press of the soaked cotton ball to his skin, Baekhyun recoils, hissing and clamping his thighs shut, only to find them on either side of Chanyeol’s waist.

 

“Baekhyun, you have to stay still.” Chanyeol takes his hand again, blowing cool air and pressing the disinfectant on again. Baekhyun squirms, actually feeling the pain. His eyes squeeze shut.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol repeats as he rubs at the ghost’s wounds with the cotton ball. He gently places Baekhyun’s right hand down before taking his left and repeating the process.

 

“We’re almost done- _there_.” Chanyeol finishes, throwing away the ball into the trash before proceeding to bandage Baekhyun’s hands.

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun says quietly and Chanyeol begins to step away. The smaller draws him back with surprisingly strong legs, and his front bumps into the counter gently.

 

“I can’t ruffle your hair s-so I’ll just--” Baekhyun can’t believe he’s stuttering as he leans forward, closing his eyes and pressing a chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s right cheek.

 

“What was that?” Chanyeol replies hoarsely once Baekhyun moves away.

 

“A sign of my gratitude.” Baekhyun’s legs grip on him slackens and Chanyeol finally moves away. Baekhyun hops off the counter quite quickly.

 

“Ah, I can’t change my clothes.” Baekhyun looks at his hands and then glances up to Chanyeol. He can already see Chanyeol gulping and the smaller begins to realize that he may be much closer to making Chanyeol fall for him than he first knew.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol can’t stop himself from gulping saliva down as he quickly unbuttons Baekhyun’s shirt, avoiding the ghost’s piercing gaze. He reminds himself that he can’t be feeling this way, because Minseok was Baekhyun’s target, not him. But then why was Baekhyun looking at him like that, why did Baekhyun kiss him earlier? It was all so confusing.

 

He makes quick business of pulling off the smaller’s shirt and helping Baekhyun settle into one of his large graphic tees which drowned his petite body. Baekhyun, he found, liked wearing his shirts - a fact he thought was undeniably endearing.

 

The only problem were the tight pants the ghost were sporting.

 

“You’re going to have to stand.” Chanyeol warns and Baekhyun gives him that unreadable stare. With a deep breath, Chanyeol helps the ghost up. His fingers shakily unbutton the jeans, while he crouches down, breath caught in his throat. He pulls down the pants, eyes getting caught on the pale skin of Baekhyun’s thick thighs.

 

_Shit._

 

Baekhyun slowly steps out of the pants and Chanyeol finally stands back up. Baekhyun’s head is completely turned upwards, looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

 

“P-Pajamas, where are the pajamas.” Chanyeol says, eyes flitting around until he finally spots them on the bed. He crouches down again.

 

“Just step into them.”

 

Baekhyun does as he’s told, gently placing a hand on Chanyeol’s head for balance. Chanyeol pulls the pajamas up his legs, and his large fingers brush the skin of Baekhyun’s thighs. He tugs the pants all the way up, finally settling them on Baekhyun’s wide hips. His hands rest there for a second before he pulls away, clearing his throat.

 

“There. All done.”

 

“Thank you, dumbo.”

 

Baekhyun gives him one last blinding smile before clambering onto the bed and settling under the covers. Chanyeol feels utterly drained and he takes off his shirt and plops down next to the boy. A smile plays at Baekhyun’s lips as he’s drawn to Chanyeol’s warmth.

 

“Goodnight.” the human mumbles, switching off the light.

 

Baekhyun hums, letting out a satisfied breath when Chanyeol wraps an arm around him, pulling him close into the taller’s chest. The ghost presses a soft kiss there and he can feel Chanyeol stiffen a little, before drawing him even closer.

 

And the taller doesn’t know why he does it because his mind is screaming at him, telling him this is a bad idea. But he does it anyway, placing a kiss onto Baekhyun’s hair and burying his nose in the ghost’s locks, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

“WoooOOOoooOOo!”

 

Chanyeol feels a groan bubble in his throat and he pries open his eyelids, jerking back when the first thing he sees is Chen’s face right above him. The shorter is sporting a cheeky grin, wiggling his eyebrows and making lewd gestures with his hands.

 

The taller immediately goes to check on Baekhyun, who is currently rising out of his sleepy state.

 

“Stop that!” Chanyeol pushes Chen’s hands away, rolling the slightest bit over to shield Baekhyun from his way too enthusiastic friend.

 

“How was your night, Channie?” Minseok walks into the room, settling behind Chen, arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol asks, stroking Baekhyun’s hair in attempts to coax him back to sleep.

 

“Well, I saw Baekhyun’s clothes on the floor, your shirt right next to it, so I could only assume that you guys--”

 

“We didn’t fuck.” Baekhyun mumbles sleepily and Chanyeol almost jumps a foot in the air if it weren’t for the ghost’s arms on his waist.

 

Minseok pulls back, a weirdly disappointed look on his face. Chanyeol examines him carefully, just to notice anything out of the ordinary that would imply that Minseok was indeed in love with Baekhyun.

 

“Maybe you should sleep in my bed. I’ll make it a night you’ll never forget.” Chen says, an evil glint in his eyes. Minseok just chuckles.

 

“Hmm, maybe.” Baekhyun giggles.

 

“N-No! No one is sleeping with no one and there will be _no_ unforgettable nights please!” Chanyeol says adamantly.

 

Baekhyun glances up at Minseok briefly, a smile playing on his lips. The older purses his own lips, in attempts to stop himself from laughing.

 

“Jealous much, idiot?” Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol’s embrace and sits up, yawning and stretching his limbs. Chanyeol just gazes at him for a minute before flopping back on the bed.

 

“I’m going to sleep some more.”

 

“I’ll go hang out with them, then.” Baekhyun jumps up, immediately latching onto Minseok with a over-the-top smile hanging off of his lips.

 

Chanyeol’s fists clench under the blanket and he turns away, burying his head in a pillow.

 

“Have fun by yourself, loser.” Chen calls as the trio walk out of the room. Chanyeol doesn’t like the boiling feeling in his chest, the way the tips of his ears are turning red in obvious jealousy. He told himself he wouldn’t get attached to Baekhyun but here he was, acting like a child whose toy got taken away.

 

“Goodnight, Yeol.” a someone whispers in his ear. The tall man jerks slightly, eyes wildly looking for the culprit. Instead, he just sees the door open by itself and close with a soft click.

 

Heart still thumping in his chest, he slowly drifts off with a faint smile on his lips.

 

~~~

 

“He definitely is attracted to you, not to mention waaay to possessive about you to just be your ‘friend’.” Minseok says, Chen humming in agreement as the three sit at the dining table.

 

“Attracted is not enough.” Baekhyun sighs, rubbing at his eyes as the couple eat breakfast.

 

“He’ll come around, he’s always been a little stubborn.” Chen pitches in.

 

Park Chanyeol. The more Baekhyun thinks about him, the more complicated it gets. He’d be blind if he says Chanyeol isn’t drawn to him, but love... _love_ was different. That was something that formed after getting to know one another, going on dates, spending time with each other. What he had with Chanyeol was no more than a platonic relationship at this point.

 

“So basically, I have to make an effort. I have to initiate it.”

 

Chen picks at his food and lets out a breath.

 

“Yeah, I think that’s the best way to go about it. Honestly, knowing that guy, he won’t confess to you until you’re about to die. He’s insecure and shy.”

 

Baekhyun furrows an eyebrow. “Why? A guy like him is charming.”

 

“You see, Chanyeol in the past used to be outgoing, loud, charming. But as all other stories go, he fell in love with a girl in high school who broke his heart. Shattered him into a million pieces. He’s not the same man he used to be, and I’m worried he won’t ever be.” Minseok explains.

 

So that’s the barrier Baekhyun has to break.

 

“Tell me, you’re serious about this right? I mean, you think he’s the one?” Chen asks.

 

“Yes.” is the automatic response, “For sure. I don’t know how to explain it, it’s all so different. When I’m around him I stutter, blush, become shy--things I’m not really familiar with. It doesn’t happen with other people.”

 

“Good, because I don’t want you to break his heart.”

 

At that, Baekhyun realizes how deep he’s in now. There’s no way he can back out, he’ll only hurt Chanyeol and himself. And he doesn’t think he could bear to erase Chanyeol’s memories of him.

 

“I’ll try my best. Let’s hope for the best.” Baekhyun says with a small smile and Chen laughs, giving a high five and finishing his breakfast.

 

Baekhyun wakes up the giant a few hours later with a cup of steaming tea in his hands.

 

“Wake up, idiot. You need to study so you don’t fail all of your exams.”

 

Chanyeol reaches out in attempts to pull Baekhyun towards him but the ghost just steps back, precariously balancing the burning liquid.

 

“I don’t wanna study...” Chanyeol lets out a high pitched noise, kicking his legs.

 

“Please don’t ever whine again I’m going to get nightmares.”

 

“Come here.” Chanyeol reaches out blindly, “Where the hell are you? Did you disappear again?”

 

“No, maybe if you’d open your eyes you’d be able to see.”

 

Reluctantly, the giant opens his eyes and sits up, ruffling his hair and looking at Baekhyun.

 

“You made me tea?”

 

At this, Baekhyun fumbles. “U-Uh, yeah to help with the studying?”

 

Chanyeol grins sleepily and Baekhyun is now blushing slightly. “Thank you.”

 

“Now if you bomb your exams you can’t blame it on me, Park.”

 

At the mention of his exam, Chanyeol jumps slightly.

 

“Holy shit! My exams!”

 

The red-head scrambles off of the bed and zooms over to his desk, slipping on his glasses and opening his psychology textbook. Baekhyun hides a laugh and stalks over, placing the cup on his desk.

 

“I’ll be in the living room, don’t you dare disturb me!”

 

Chanyeol shoos him away with the flick of his hand, a grin curving his lips.

 

It’s about one in the morning when Baekhyun first hears the soft sniffles coming from their room. He wonders if it’s Minseok, but it couldn’t be since the boy was staying over with Chen. Getting up from his perch on the couch, Baekhyun makes his way over to his room and creaks the door open, only to find a teary eyed Chanyeol sitting on the bed, head hung low.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

The said boy jerks, head snapping up before turning slightly red and looking away.

 

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun walks closer to the student, eyes filled with concern.

 

Chanyeol heaves a sigh, twiddling his fingers before seemingly making up his mind. He looks up to find Baekhyun right in front of him, hands idly at his side.

 

“Can we--I mean if you don’t mind--c-cuddle?”

 

The ghost blinks twice before cracking an embarrassed smile and nodding. Chanyeol takes his hands, easily pulling him into his lap and squeezing the life out of him. Baekhyun forgets to breath for a moment, heart beating uncontrollably in his chest and he fears Chanyeol can hear it. If he does, the giant doesn’t say anything and Baekhyun finds himself laying on the taller’s chest, face pressing into the crook of his neck.

 

“What happened, Chanyeol?” he whispers, hesitantly pulling his arms up and wrapping around Chanyeol’s shoulders.

 

“I just need a break. I don’t even know what I’m studying any longer, I can’t seem to understand it and I just feel so stupid and useless and I haven’t gotten a single question right, I’m know I’m going to fail and--”

 

“Idiot.”

 

Chanyeol stumbles in the middle of his rant. “I know--wait w-what?”

 

“I can feel you breathing hard from here. You’re overreacting. You should hear your heartbeat.” Baekhyun comments offhandedly, somehow not getting the implications of his own words.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to respond to that. He knows Baekhyun is absolutely right, but he’s right for different reason. His heart isn’t beating so hard because he’s stressed, there’s another cause. The cause being right in his arms.

 

“Look, let’s just go to bed. You can study some more tomorrow, hmm?”

 

Chanyeol hums, the vibrations sending shudders through Baekhyun’s body.

 

“Don’t do that.” Baekhyun complains, neck flushing at the odd feeling.

 

“Do what? This?” Chanyeol hums even louder and Baekhyun opens his mouth, ready to whine but the sound that comes out instead makes them both freeze.

 

He moans.

 

“Did you just--”

 

“It’s not what you think it is!”

 

“Ohmygod.” Chanyeol bursts into a fit of laughter, tears rolling out of his eyes now for a completely different reason.

 

“Shut up, stop laughing!” Baekhyun grips tighter onto the body below him, this time fully burying himself into Chanyeol’s neck, a tiny laugh leaving his lips.

 

“Ah, you’re seriously too cute when you’re mad. I can see the blush on the back of your neck and ears, you can’t hide it.”

 

Baekhyun bites onto the skin of Chanyeol’s neck defiantly, and the taller yelps in shock but continues giggling. The ghost smacks him on the chest and finally rolls off of him, jumping under the covers, back facing Chanyeol.

 

“Ahh, I’m sorry...!” the college kid tries apologizing, but Baekhyun only lets out a puff of breath.

 

“Just go to bed.” Baekhyun mumbles, and Chanyeol sighs in relief because he can hear the smile in the shorter’s voice.

 

“Goodnight.” Chanyeol whispers, switching off the lamp and diving right next to the smaller.

 

Almost out of habit, he presses his chest to Baekhyun’s back, draping a loose arm around him. It’s so familiar that it’s almost a painful type of familiarity.

 

It’s in the moments before he falls asleep he forgets all about Baekhyun seducing Minseok and hopes that maybe he could be the one to stay with Baekhyun forever.

 

 

 

 

The day Chanyeol’s ex shows up at their apartment is a mess. It’s been a week since finals started, and on the night after Chanyeol’s last final they have an unexpected guest ring the doorbell.

 

Baekhyun remembers the expression on Chanyeol’s face when the human jumps up from their movie/cuddling session on the couch and creaks open the door. The parting of his full lips and the widening of his already expressive orbs.

 

“D-Dara, what are you doing here?”

 

The pretty woman at the door smiles brightly, reaching out a hand and ruffling Chanyeol’s hair with familiarity. Baekhyun inwardly seethes at the unknown figure touching Chanyeol so easily.

 

“I was around in town and so I decided to drop by and visit. You’re not happy to see me?” she asks with a frown.

 

“Ah, I’m really happy to see you! Please come in.” Chanyeol ushers her inside, closing to door.

 

“You never told me you had a new roommate!” Dara exclaims, waving to Baekhyun. The ghost waves back, smile shaky.

 

“That’s Baekhyun! He’s just u-um, staying here temporarily. He’ll move when he finds a place.”

 

Baekhyun feels something drop in his stomach. Who was this lady and why was Chanyeol saying such things in her presence?

 

“Nice to meet Baekhyun, I’m Dara...Chanyeol’s ex girlfriend from high school.”

 

So that was it. This was the girl who broke Chanyeol’s heart and took shards of it with her when he cheated on him. This _bitch_.

 

“My pleasure. Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Chanyeol and I were just finishing watching a movie right here on the couch. It’s a little messy, that idiot just kept on stealing my popcorn and so it’s spilled all over. Chanyeol, could you get the dustpan please?” Baekhyun smiles at the college student, who scurries off.

 

Dara gives him an odd look as Baekhyun attempts to straighten out the fabric of the couch.

 

“Look, Chanyeol even made a stain here with his juice. He’s so messy!” Baekhyun says, despite the fact that he was the one who dropped the juice on the couch. Maybe Dara would get a _different_ idea.

 

“You guys seem pretty close? How long have you known Yeol for?”

 

_Yeol???_

 

Baekhyun shrugs. “Just two weeks. We’re pretty similar so we got close in practically a night together.”

 

“So, like, a one-night stand--”

 

“Here’s the dustpan!” Chanyeol exclaims while running back, holding it out to Baekhyun. The ghost picks it from his hands, shooting him an oddly sweet smile that has Chanyeol confused, before cleaning up the living room area.

 

“Here, you can sit now. If you’d like.”

 

Dara glances at Chanyeol, adjusting the tight dress she is sporting. Even her body is goddess-like.

 

“I’ll sit wherever Yeollie wants me to.”

 

_Yeollie???_

 

Chanyeol blinks, eyes flickering to Baekhyun because he’s flustered.

 

“Um, let’s just follow what Baekhyun said?” Chanyeol mumbles and Dara nods, sitting down and crossing her legs.

 

“So, Baekhyun here told me that you guys are pretty close! Must be nice, having a roommate who is also a best friend.”  


Baekhyun raises his eyebrow at the last two words.

 

“I also have Minseok as a roomie but he’s always gone with his crush, Chen. Kinda sad because Baekhyun here is trying to get into Minseok’s pants.”

 

“Ohhh, is that so?” Dara smirks. Sometimes Baekhyun wished Chanyeol would just shut up.

 

“He’s just saying that. I’m not trying to be a _homewrecker_ , just seduce Minseok and break Chen’s heart. Cheating in general isn’t something I approve of. Don’t you agree?”

 

“U-Uh, yeah. Of course.”

 

Baekhyun furrows and eyebrow.

 

 “Oh, that’s funny. I would’ve never guessed.” he spits back, and Chanyeol’s jaw drops.

 

Baekhyun gives a sincere amused laugh at Chanyeol’s expression, pressing a cold hand to the other’s chin and pushing his mouth closed.

 

“What are you even hinting at?” Dara says, looking visibly uncomfortable.

 

“Me? Hinting? I was just stating common sense.”

 

“Baekhyun, I think--” Chanyeol starts.

 

“No, wait. What are you trying to say? Do you even know anything about our past that you go around spewing nonsense?!”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I know enough to realize that you are a cheater.”

 

“But what do you even know about us, how our relationship was? You barely even know Chanyeol? Two weeks, _hah_ , I’ve known him for years.”

 

Baekhyun’s fists ball up. This girl was really something.

 

“You may have had to known Chanyeol for years to know him inside out, but I’ve learned to understand him in just two weeks. Please don’t try to justify yourself. You broke his heart and he’s still recovering, how can you not see that!”

 

Chanyeol places a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, shaking his head. “Stop it, Baekhyun. Just stop.”

 

Baekhyun glares at him, eyebrows still furrowed. “Do you want someone to stand up for you or will you stand up for yourself for once?! Quit being a gentleman and just curse her out like you’ve always wanted to!!”

 

“Curse me out? He should curse and ugly bitch like you, who even has red hair and blue eyes and claims to be normal?! You’re as pale as a witch anyways. Or maybe even a ghost.”

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth but Chanyeol gets to Dara before him.

 

“Dara! Please leave. Now!” Chanyeol curls a protective arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, drawing him into his chest. Baekhyun smiles softly into the fabric of his loose-fitting t-shirt, breathing in his scent.

 

“Fine, but when this pretty boy stops seducing you, you’ll finally realize his shitty black magic.”

 

Dara gets up from the couch and sends them one last glare before stalking out and slamming the front door behind her.

 

“I’m so sorry about that.” Chanyeol mutters, stroking Baekhyun’s hair softly. The ghost practically purrs into the touch, letting out a barely audible mewl and pressing closer to the human.

 

“It’s okay. It felt good, right?”

 

Chanyeol glances at him, meeting eyes with the ghost who is staring up at him innocently.

 

“Good?”

 

Baekhyun let’s out a rare giggle. “Letting it all out. Shouting at her.”

 

Chanyeol begins to laugh, nodding simultaneously. Soon, the pair are laughing heartily, and Baekhyun can feel the comforting rumble of Chanyeol’s chest on his cheek.

 

...this feels good, it feels like _home_.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun can’t stop staring at Chanyeol’s lips. It’s been bothering him the whole evening, as they sit in the dimly lit booth of the club, surrounded by the taller’s friends from college. Baekhyun sits idly at the side, letting his love interest bask in the feeling of being done with finals and being surrounded by friends who went through the same hell as him. His droopy eyes are continuously drawn to Chanyeol’s luscious lips, the taller sitting right next to him.

 

Sometimes Baekhyun wishes he could’ve had a life like this, he wishes his life wasn’t cut off. He had friends, family, people that he loved and trusted. The strings he tied with those people were untangled and ripped apart by a flashing light, a metal impact, a shrill scream. He misses his friends whom he lost in the bittersweetness of that flashing second between life and death.

 

“Baekhyun, where do you go to college?”

 

The ghost jumps out of his dissociation and looks at the unfamiliar face of a girl staring back at him from the other side of the booth, a curious glimmer in her eyes.

 

“U-Um, I..I--”

 

“He already graduated, he’s staying with me for the meantime.” Chanyeol quickly interferes. Relief surges through Baekhyun’s body.

 

“Woah, what did you study?”

 

“Music.”

 

“Music, he has a beautiful voice.”

 

Baekhyun’s mouth almost drops in surprise because they said the same answer, but quickly holds himself together. Chanyeol has that mischievous glint in his eyes and Baekhyun can’t stop a faint blush from filling his cheeks as he smiles softly.

 

The girl looks between them, subtly grinning at the all-too-romantic exchange.

 

“You both are so cute.” she comments.

 

“We’re not--”

 

“Oh, shush.”

 

Minseok suddenly appears, Chen following with that infuriating wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

“Scoot over, Park.”

 

“There’s no room!”

 

Minseok gives him a knowing glare and Chanyeol sighs, glancing at Baekhyun once before moving over, pressing his side into the ghost’s.

 

Baekhyun finds himself short of breath, feeling the taller student’s warmth seeping into himself and scent infiltrating his nose.

 

“Do you want to switch spots with me. For, you know, Minseok.” Chanyeol breathes into his ear and Baekhyun shakes his head much too quickly. Chanyeol gives him a confused look and Baekhyun grabs onto his hand which lies on his lap, interlocking their fingers daringly.

 

“No.” he finally speaks.

 

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Chanyeol didn’t know, but he found that skip of his heartbeat very pleasant.

 

“Your wish.” he responds, not letting go of Baekhyun’s hand but not doing anything more.

 

It’s not until half an hour Chanyeol leads him to the dance floor, slightly tipsy. Baekhyun tries to pull him back but the student is defiant, ignoring the ghost’s plea.

 

“Now, where the fuck is Kim Minseok?” Chanyeol growls, and Baekhyun, despite the chaos going on around him, finds it sexy as hell.

 

“It’s okay, Chanyeol you don’t have to!”

 

“No, where is that motherfucker?” Chanyeol curses a lot when he’s got alcohol in his system.

 

“He’s probably somewhere making out with Chen.”

 

“What an idiot, let me just--”

 

“I gave up on him, Chanyeol!! I’m not targeting him anymore, so please stop!”

 

Chanyeol freezes right in the middle of the crowd of gyrating people, eyes blown wide.

 

“No, wait, does that mean you’re leaving?!”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. This guy could be really dense.

 

“No, it means...I have someone else in mind.”

 

“And who is that?”

 

“Are you really an idiot?” Baekhyun grits out.

 

“Why am I an idiot now?!”

 

“Let’s just dance.” Baekhyun wraps his small arms around Chanyeol’s chest, rocking slightly to the music with him. Chanyeol sighs in defeat, naturally enveloping the ghost in his arms. He pulls him closer, trying to protect Baekhyun from getting hurt by all the piss drunk people behind him.

 

Chanyeol is really too sweet and Baekhyun wonders how he was so lucky as to meet him.

 

Before he knows it, the taller is leading him to a less crowded corner of the club, still swaying to the soft music.

 

“Baekhyun, I...”

 

Baekhyun looks up at him inquiringly and his eyes follow the telltale bob of Chanyeol’s adam’s apple. Chanyeol was nervous.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Look, I just,” Chanyeol sighs, “I just really don’t want you to leave.”

 

The shorter furrows his eyebrows, frowning. “I’m not leaving though?”

 

“I mean, like, f-forev...--ah just forget it!” Chanyeol shakes his head, placing a large hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck and pushing his face into his chest, trying to avoid the curious stare Baekhyun was giving him.

 

Baekhyun laughs softly, resting his head on Chanyeol’s seemingly heaving chest and smiling in content. He’s not dumb, he knew exactly what Chanyeol was about to say. It made him happy.

 

“Will you tell me who your target is?” Chanyeol says in a low voice and Baekhyun feels the vibrations in his body.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Baekhyun says teasingly, attempting to face Chanyeol again before being pushed back into the taller’s warm chest by an even warmer hand.

 

“Just wondering...”

 

“I think you already know who it is.” Baekhyun’s pushing the limit here, he knows it.

 

Chanyeol laughs, ears turning red. “Do I?”

 

Baekhyun briefly wonders why they are even playing this game anymore.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Just fucking make out already, lovebirds!!!” Chen comes crashing into them, pushing them apart, much to their discontent. Baekhyun stumbles into the crowd behind them, muttering apologies as he throws a dirty glance to Chen.

 

“Chen, what the hell man?” Chanyeol shouts at his friend, helping Baekhyun up with a tug of his hand.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry did I ruin a romantic moment? Please continue.” Chen slurs, motioning with his hand. Before Chanyeol can punch the annoying smile off of his face, Minseok appears out of seemingly nowhere, pulling his drunk boyfriend away from Chanyeol and Baekhyun, an apologetic smile on his face.

 

“Sorry about that.” Chanyeol whispers, eyes frantically looking over Baekhyun to make sure he is okay.

 

“I’m _fine_ Chanyeol.” Baekhyun swats at Chanyeol’s face playfully and the taller recoils, glaring at the ghost.

 

“Can we just go home?” the ghost sighs and Chanyeol nods, taking his hand without a word and leading him out of the club. The atmosphere isn’t uncomfortable, but as Baekhyun silently curls his hand around Chanyeol’s and squeezes it tightly in the backseat of the taxi, the tension is almost palpable. Baekhyun can feel a confession threatening to leave his lips any moment now.

 

And Baekhyun doesn’t know when he decides to do it, maybe it was in the silence of the taxi or maybe it was his intention from the start. All he knows is that he’s pushing Chanyeol up against the wall as they step into their apartment, panting heavily and staring up into his dark eyes.

 

He gently takes Chanyeol’s unreadable face in his hands, eyes fluttering down to the taller’s lips before meeting his gaze once more. The taller stays still, blinking occasionally, hands idly clasped around Baekhyun’s waist.

 

“You know, Minseok was never my target from the beginning.”

 

Chanyeol finally leans closer, not saying a word but staring at Baekhyun’s lips, eyes half lidded.

 

“I only told you that he was b-because,” Chanyeol softly kisses the shorter’s cheek, tightening his grip on his petite body and Baekhyun fumbles with his words, “because I wanted it to be more natural. I wanted _us_ to be more natural.”

 

The human hums in slight understanding, kissing his nose sloppily before going for his temples.

 

“You do know we’ll only see if it works if you kiss my lips, right?” Baekhyun softly pulls Chanyeol away from him, ears pink.

 

“But what if it doesn’t, Baekhyun? I don’t want you to leave me, I don’t think I could bear it.” Chanyeol breathes.

 

Baekhyun presses a finger to his lips, effectively quieting him. He shakes his head, but his eyes are undeniably sad.

 

“Shush. Now kiss me.”

 

Chanyeol runs his thumbs over Baekhyun’s face once more, eyes seemingly soaking up the ghost’s image before swooping down and grabbing Baekhyun’s lips in his own. His heart thumps wildly in his chest and Baekhyun grips his face a little tighter, whimpering quietly into the kiss.

 

A second passes and nothing happens, and Baekhyun feels his eyes watering under his closed lids.

 

And then Baekhyun’s lips are slowly heating up and the weightlessness in Chanyeol’s arms becomes a warm body. The scent of lavender fades into an even brighter scent of fresh flowers and citrus, filling Chanyeol’s nose and making him hum in pleasure. Baekhyun gasps in his mouth, freezing for a brief moment before kissing the taller harder, hands travelling to Chanyeol’s nape and wrapping around his neck.

 

“Mmh, Chanyeol, I... _mmf_!” Baekhyun attempts to speak but Chanyeol keeps his lips under his control, pushing and sucking on them as he likes.

 

Baekhyun finally finds the strength to force his lips away, only to find that Chanyeol is following him and bending him backwards. The taller drives them into another lip-lock.

 

“Park Chanyeol, wait!” Baekhyun grunts, grabbing the taller’s ears and pulling at them, effectively causing the student to yelp and move away.

 

“What is it? You’re human now, why can’t we just make out some more?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t say a word, until Chanyeol begins to panic when he sees tears forming in the former ghost’s eyes.

 

“Why are you crying?!”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, wiping away the tears before they can drip down his face.

 

“Ah, I’m just s-so happy that I’ve found you. It was so hard, for all these years I didn’t think my heart would ever heal but now you’re standing here and everything’s so right and unproblematic.” Baekhyun is sobbing, cheeks fiery red as he rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“We’re soulmates, after all.” Chanyeol chuckles and Baekhyun let’s out a watery laugh, nodding and wrapping his arms around his broad waist.

 

A few moments later Baekhyun is glancing back up at the college student, who looks down at him with a smile.

 

“I never thought I would say this...but t-thank you,” Baekhyun pauses, eyes flitting away from the grinning taller, “idiot.”

 

Chanyeol frowns. “Who is ‘idiot’?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs cutely, closing his eyes and sighing. He rests his head back on Chanyeol’s chest, closing his eyes.

 

“You’re welcome, babe.”

 

Baekhyun smacks him on the chest before pulling down Chanyeol by his collar, faces moving closer until they meet in the middle.

 

~The End

 

 


End file.
